


Farewell

by Antarctican



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctican/pseuds/Antarctican
Summary: cp: Łukasz Piszczek × Marco Reus就是一個我好像也不知道在寫什麼的離別。
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	Farewell

蟬鳴、熱浪，在夏日的尾聲依然此起彼伏的叫囂著。

皮什切克被眾人簇擁著，在鮮花和漫天飛舞的金色紙屑之中佇立著，掛著他一如既往溫柔的笑著。受他照顧過的小學弟們依依不捨的拉著他的衣袖，話中含著哽咽的說著好多好多話，彷彿只要話沒說完就永遠不會分開一般。

羅伊斯也明白這大抵就是最後了，只是他忍不住在眼眶打轉的淚水，他依舊倔強的轉過身去，將臉藏在眾人視線外頭。他想從這個悲傷的氛圍中抽離，他想強打起精神笑著送別這位陪伴了他幾十年的朋友。

又或者，是他喜歡很久的人。

還是有一滴淚珠不受控制的滑了下來，悄聲地砸在地上哀悼著這段無疾而終的暗戀。

  
  
「Lukasz學長這個夏天就要回波蘭了嗎？」實驗室裡被抓來充當免費勞力的小學弟問著剛抱著一疊實驗數據走了進來的羅伊斯。

「什麼？」羅伊斯突然被這麼一問有些茫然，他從未聽皮什切克提起過這件事。

「我聽到的！Lukasz學長說畢業以後要回波蘭就業，我今天才看到他向院長講這件事。」小學弟話音剛落，事件主角正好推開門走了進來，看見裡頭的兩人目光正好在他身上徘徊，有些疑惑的回望著他們。

「你們在聊什麼嗎？」皮什切克遲疑的開口。

羅伊斯聳了聳肩不作表示，只是在一旁的桌上隨手一放方才抱著的一疊紙，擦過皮什切克的肩走出實驗室。

這下皮什切克明白了，對方是生氣了，照慣例是要哄。不是平常鬧著玩的發脾氣，而是真的因為某件事而不愉快了。

「額…我剛剛跟Marco學長說……說我今天聽到你跟院長提說要回波蘭的事。」小學弟在接收到皮什切克詢問的目光後，加上剛剛突然降到冰點的氛圍有些摸不著頭緒的回應道。

生氣的理由大概是知道了。都是成年人了總不會因為未來志向問題而生氣，也不是沒送別過人，再怎麼難過對方也都會笑著祝福所有擁抱夢想各奔東西的朋友，只是……

只是？

皮什切克自己也沒想好怎麼向羅伊斯道別，但提交申請的時間又是那麼緊湊，容不得自己先喘口氣慢慢來。於是，就這麼陰錯陽差，羅伊斯提早從別人口中得知自己要離開的消息。

  
  
接下來的一個禮拜羅伊斯都有意無意的避開皮什切克，碰到必須要溝通的時候就會請布蘭特傳話，這讓布蘭特有些哭笑不得的在實驗室裡東奔西走。幼稚的冷戰眼看還要持續進行到第二個禮拜，也許事件主角們都不怎麼著急，但旁觀的人可就按捺不住了。

「也太久了吧。」桑喬不可思議的說了句。其他人拉著椅子自覺的圍成一個小圈，討論著實驗室兩位前輩的感情狀況。

「我已經快受不了了，老是找我當傳聲筒，事都快做不完了還要被捲入風暴中心。」布蘭特捂著臉哀號著。

「他們怎麼了嗎？我只覺得他們話好像變少了。」桑喬恨鐵不成剛的捏住自己的眉心，一臉無辜的哈蘭德只好閉上嘴不再發話。

「就是因為話變少了才出大事了啊。他們可是從來不吵架，就算吵架也只是調情讓感情升溫一下的優良模範cp耶！」一旁的布蘭特急忙解釋道，隨後故作思考了一會又接著開口「還是因為我們私下偷偷在吃他們的cp被他們發現了，趕緊撇關係。」

「我想，我好像知道是怎麼回事。」阿扎爾小聲的說。

  
  
皮什切克趁著午休的空檔摸進了實驗室倉庫，果不其然自己要找的人正巧就在這裡蜷縮在沙發上午睡。沙發就是對方和自己從辦公室搬來的，想摸魚偷懶的時候就可以跑進來睡一覺，還挺舒服的。

還沉浸在回憶裡的皮什切克一不留神踢到一旁的箱子，裡面的物品晃動發出匡噹的一響。

羅伊斯被吵醒後有些迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，帶著有些起床氣的語調哼唧了一聲。

「喔……是你。」坐起身來看清楚對方後，羅伊斯清醒了些，沒好氣的撇開視線。

「還生氣嗎？」皮什切克試探性的問了一句。

「如果你只是要問我這個的話，沒有啊，我怎麼會對你生氣呢？我有什麼事需要生氣呢？」羅伊斯抽了抽嘴角，干巴巴的回應道。

「對不起。」

「幹嘛要道歉？」羅伊斯撇了對方一眼，實在不是很想繼續這個話題。

「我只是沒想好怎麼跟你道別，所以才還沒告訴你。」

「喔，這樣。我才不在意這種事。」

「Marco，別這樣。」皮什切克有些無奈的說著。

羅伊斯站起身來拍了拍大腿上根本不存在的那些灰塵，自顧自的推開倉庫門走了出去。

  
  
「這麼重要的事，Lukasz學長原來沒跟Marco說？」布蘭特語氣誇張的說著，不可思議的看著阿扎爾。

「也難怪Marco要生氣，說不定這次要哄不好了。」布蘭特又自顧自的接了下去，手摸著下巴有模有樣的思考著。其他人無奈的嘆了口氣嚷嚷著自己吃的cp要BE了，一時半會可能也平復不了情緒。

「我覺得，」一直坐在一旁不出聲的韋斯特終於開了口。

「我們要相信自己吃的cp。」

  
  
皮什切克終於在羅伊斯轉動門把的時候動作了。他一掌壓在門上，身子向羅伊斯靠了過去。

「不要這樣，我是真的很抱歉，我並不是有意略過你不說這件事的。」

「我不是說了嗎？我…」羅伊斯抬起頭，猝不及防的在對方眼裡讀出了一點受傷的情緒。他頓了頓，原先想隨便糊弄過去的話也說不出口了。

「我知道了……。」

「真的？」

「嗯。」

「不生氣了？」

「你再問下去我才要生氣了！」羅伊斯有些彆扭的回應著，在看到眼前人舒展緊皺的眉頭笑了起來後自己也忍不住笑了起來。

  
  
皮什切克注意到羅伊斯並沒有像往常一樣湊過來一起跟小年輕們玩鬧，他四處張望了一會後在不遠處發現羅伊斯的身影。

「不跟我道別嗎？」突然出現在自己眼前的人影讓羅伊斯嚇了一跳，他慌亂的用袖口抹了一把眼角，扯出了一個自己都覺得難看的笑容硬是笑著回答

「喔、想說就先不過去湊熱鬧了，祝福你呀，波蘭挺好，你一定會擁有很棒的生活的。」

「是啊，是真的挺好的。」皮什切克盯著對方難以忽視發紅的眼角，無奈的笑了一聲順帶揉了一把對方梳整好的頭髮。

「不過德國也很好，我會常回來的。誰讓這裡有位讓我牽掛著的人呢？」羅伊斯心不在焉的應著，皮什切克也不在意，自顧自的繼續說下去

「所以呢？願意接受我的表白嗎？」

羅伊斯抬起頭瞪大了雙眼，看著對方朝他張開雙臂。久久才從震驚中恢復，隨後忍不住笑了出來。

「啊，怎麼辦呢，要不要答應呢？」

「看來我還要再努力一把了。」皮什切克寵溺的笑彎了眼角，向前走了一步後將眼前人攬進懷裡，並在臉頰上落下一吻。對方有些害羞的將臉埋進自己頸側，良久後才悶悶的開口。

「好像勉強算是被賄賂了耶，男朋友。」

羅伊斯和皮什切克看不到的不遠處，被拋下的同儕和學弟們突然像是在慶祝進球勝利一般抱在一起，喜極而泣的吼著什麼我的cp好真之類的話。

**Author's Note:**

> 這次依然要感謝很多人，感謝學姊感謝小縭姊姊感謝兩位損友還要感謝一位可愛的網友精明!!!!
> 
> 謝謝你們明明就不看足球也不嗑這些cp，但依然願意看我寫的文章和我畫的圖
> 
> 明明就是畫圖的，半夜睡不著的時候還是想寫故事🤢🤢🤢
> 
> 孤單沒有同好交流的日子裡你們是我堅持做一些產出的動力
> 
> 新年新願望((新年完超久了))希望、、、希希希望、、、認識同好🤧🤧🤧❤!!!!
> 
> 雖然前陣子在噗浪上發偷偷說直接石沉大海我已經放棄了，只剩安迪姊姊會在我亂發哀居該該該羅伊斯的時候回我🥰🥰🥰
> 
> 今天晚上的國家德比加油!!!我球衣準備好惹!!🉑🉑🉑吧🈹


End file.
